Chip n Dales Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 3
townsfolk look there she goes that girl is so peculiar i wonder if shes feeling well with a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle sits by a fountain and a flock of sheep walk by Belle oh isint it amazing its my favorite part becuase you ll see heres where she meets Prince Charming but she wont discover that its him till chapter three Monty hey heres some cheese Gadget hey look at that girl lets go meet her villagers now its no wonder that her name means beauty her looks have got no parallel but behind that fair facade im afraid shes rather odd very different from the rest of us yes different from the rest of us shes nothing like the rest of us is Belle and geese fly by but one gets shot and plumets to the ground Chip now what was that it is the local town hero Gaston and his lackey Lefou who picks up the geese and bags them and Gaston blows smoke from his gun Lefou wow you didint miss a shot Gaston youre the greatest hunter in the whole world Gaston i know Lefou no beast alive stands a chance against you and no girl for that matter Gaston its true Lefou and i got my sight set on that one Lefou the inventors daughter Gaston shes one the luckiest girl im going to marry Lefou but shes Gaston the most beautiful girl in town Lefou i know but Gaston and that makes her the best he grabs Lefou and dont i deserve the best Lefou well of course i mean you do but i mean but Gaston drops Lefou before he can finish Gaston right from the moment when i met her saw her i said shes gorgeous and i fell he looks at his reflection in a pan here in town there is only she who is beautiful as me so im making plans to woo and marry Belle and he runs after her but also attracting the attention of a girl group called the Bimbettes Bimbettes look there he goes isint he dreamy Lefou walks over to them Monsieur Gaston oh hes so cute they turn the fountain on spraying Lefou be still my heart im hardly breathing hes such a tall dark strong and handsome brute Townsfolk bonjour Gaston pardon Townsfolk good day mais oui you call this bacon what lovely grapes some cheese ten yards one pound Gaston scuse me Townsfolk ill get the knife Gaston please let me through Townsfolk those fish its stale they smell madames mistaken Belle there must be more than this provincial life Gaston just watch im going to make Belle my wife all look there she goes a girl whos strange but special a most peculair mademoiselle its a pity and a sin she doesnt quite fit in but she really is a funny girl a beauty but a funny girl she really is a funny girl that Belle bonjour bonjour bonjour bonjour Category:Beauty and the Beast Films